ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Blizzard Samurai
The Blizzard Samurai, also known as the Ice Samurai, are a group of inhuman warriors who serve the Ice Emperor and are commanded by General Vex. They live in the Never-Realm and serve as the villainous faction of the second part of the eleventh season, The Ice Chapter. According to Akita, the Never-Realm was peaceful until they arrived. History At some point in time, they came into existence in the Never-Realm and began their reign. When Zane was banished to the Never-Realm, he was captured by the Blizzard Samurai and taken captive. Wasted True Potential Zane briefly saw the Ice Emperor on his throne during his dream. The Never-Realm After General Vex warns the Ice Emperor that he has seen that the Ninja are looking for Zane. The Ice Emperor then tells Vex to send the Blizzard Samurai to destroy the Ninja and their allies. Fire Maker The Blizzard Samurai attacked Great Lake, forcing the Ninja had to fight them. During the battle, the Ninja learned some are corrupted Humans while some are made of Ice. One Blizzard Warrior destroyed the sacred Fire and retreated. An Unlikely Ally All the Ninja except Lloyd stayed in Great Lake to help the citizens. Lloyd sneak through the mountains before being ambushed by the Blizzard Samurai. Lloyd is nearly frozen twice before shouting; causing the snow to fall on the Blizzard Samurai, and giving Lloyd a chance to escape. Meanwhile, Vex tries to get an unknown prisoner to join the Blizzard Samurai, but the prisoner refuses by throwing food at Vex. Known Members *Ice Emperor (leader) *General Vex (second-in-command) *Blizzard Archers *Blizzard Warriors *Blizzard Sword Masters Creatures * Ice Dragon Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu *99. "Wasted True Potential" (dream) *114. "The Never-Realm" *115. "Fire Maker" *116. "An Unlikely Ally" Trivia * The Blizzard Archers and Sword Masters are made of Ice while the Blizzard Warriors are Human Warriors corrupted by Dark Ice. * They are able to Freeze Humans using the element of Ice when they trap a person they can spread a Icy touch to them that freezes them and transforms them into Blizzard Warriors. As this was seen almost happening to Lloyd. Gallery Summer 2019 Ice Emperor Minifigure 2.png Summer 2019 Samurai Blizzard Minifigure.png Sword Blizzard.png 70684 Spinjitzu Slam - Kai Vs. Samurai 4.png Summer 2019 Blizzard Warrior Minifigure 2.png Summer 2019 Blizzard Swordmaster Minifigure 2.png Summer 2019 Blizzard Archer Minifigure 2.png Summer 2019 General Vex Minifigure 2.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.34.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.34.23 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.23.48 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.23.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.22.51 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.22.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.22.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.21.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.17.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.17.32 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.21.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-17 at 5.27.06 PM.png Fullsizeoutput cc4.jpeg Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 11.39.56 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 11.39.43 AM.png Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 11.39.23 AM.png Fire Maker 11.jpg Fire Maker 10.jpg Fire Maker 9.jpg Fire Maker 8.jpg Fire Maker 7.jpg The Blizzard Samurai HD.png Blizzard SM.jpeg Blizzard A.jpeg Ice Samurai.jpeg Blizzard W.jpeg Screen Shot 2019-08-24 at 1.25.51 PM.png|legions of the Ice Army Gif blizzard Samurai legions.gif Lloyd vs Blizzard Warrior.gif Blizzard Archers climbing 2.gif Blizzard Archers climbing.gif Archers vs archers.gif Cole smashing ice blizzards.gif Blizzard Archers.gif Sword master.gif March of the Blizzard.gif Freezing ability part 2.gif Blizzard Samurai Freezing abilty..gif Lloyd vs Blizzard Sword master..gif Category:Ninjago Category:2019 Category:Ice Category:Villains Category:2019 characters Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Blizzard Samurai Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu